Tintagel University
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: It all ends where it all began. The last book of the Avalon trilogy Nancy Lake faces her biggest challenge yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Tintagel University**

**Who knows the End is just Beginning Restarted?**

I had finished my college education. I am now going to university, post-college studies. Jennifer and I were the only ones admitted there. Elaine's working as a waitress, William and Lance a football player, Lily Fay's a model, and Marco's in jail. They've put him in the juvenile home. Pella was also admitted in Tintagel University.

Jennifer's in Physiology and Psychology, I'm in Phytogeography and Literature, and Pella's in Volcanic Geology and Music. Pella and I haven't seen each other for five years now. I had not dated ever since, as I only concentrated on my studies. Jennifer was still steady with Lance.

Each month, I would go back to Camlan College and visit Ms. Kali. She's almost forty now. I much prefer her to grumpy Mr. Morton (Moron). Moron doesn't even know how to teach.

And back to the Arthur problem? Well, Marco was released. Before I started school. He was "banished" to another county. But I bet he'll change his appearance by plastic surgery of whatever just to have his revenge.

I was having my weekend job. I was a part time waitress with Elaine at Pizza Hut. Lance, William, and Jennifer were eating there tonight. So was Lily Fay and Pella. Pella being writing songs to Lily Fay after I dumped him.

Elaine was in charge of their table. Me? With an unknown man. He was tall, with black curls. I was placing the menu when an attractive girl came in. She squealed. "Sorry, Marco, I'm late. Gordon'll probably be late too."

Marco! What was _he_ doing here? The whole room was suddenly so quiet you could hear people breathe. Elaine and I looked at each other. Elaien whispered something to William and the others. I walked over to Elaine.

"Let's not tell him who we are." I whispered. "Wouldn't do if he suddenly decides to shoot William, and probably me."

"Let's hope Lily Fay doesn't tell Pella to call your name." Jennifer muttered.

"I doubt Marco'll recognize us. I've got a new hairstyle, Elaine's dyed her hair, Jennifer got earrings, Lance got a tattoo, and William's grown taller. And Lily Fay's prettier, and Pella nerdier." I said.

"I'll get one of my colleagues to serve Marco and Pella," Elaine offered and got up.

Marco was obviously on a date with this hot chick. She was a tanned brunette, with impish green eyes. Marco called her "Ingie". She called him "Marc", which stands for fruit-leftover-in-the-crushing-machine. I can never remember its name.

William kept on staring at "Ingie". You could see Elaine frowing. Finally she snapped. "What's up with you? Why do you keep staring at her like that?"

"I don't know. I just get this very familiar feeling, like I know her. As if we've known each other since forever."

"Do you want to ask her out?"

"I don't like her that way. But I wish Marco'll leave her alone."

"Guys, Marco is back. Obviously he wants revenge. If he finds out where we are, he'll finish us one by one, as we'll not together anymore. He's psycho, and he'll ask around for us. He'll want to kill Lily Fay for her betraying him, me for foiling his plans, Lance and Jennifer for general revenge, and William 'cause everytime he tried to kill him, he didn't succeed. So far he didn't know Elaine's in this."  
"Let's stay together. Lance and me, you and Jennifer, Elaine and Lily Fay." William suggested.

"But Lily Fay's a model, while I'm a waitress." Elaine said.

"Well, Lily Fay frequently comes here for her meals. Or you can stay at home and don't move around alone." William said.

Elaine sighed. Her parents don't approve of William, so she ran away and rented her own apartment. She earns her own salary, which is not very much. "Why can't I move to your place?" she suggested.

"I've got guys staying over." William said.

Just then, the manager came over here and scowled at Elaine and me. She opened her BIG mouth and said in this LOUD voice, "Harrison and Lake, get your lazy bums to work!" loud enough for Marco to hear.

Oh no. Things are VERY bad now.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the library when I saw a looming shadow. I spun around, and there stood Marco. "Surprise, surprise. Didn't thought I'd see you here, Nancy."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm working as a librarian."

"What do you want?"

"All your lives, of course. Oh, and you may want to read today's paper." He handed me _The Tintagel Times_.

I grabbed it from him and read it, keeping a wary eye on him.

**The Timtagel Times**

**High School Teacher murdered; murderer not found.**

**LITERATURE teacher of Nolava High, Cornwall, was found dead at 6 a.m. this morning. The janitor found her dead when he was cleaning the Staff Room. Ms Kali. Marlin, aged 38, was a friendly and caring teacher. All the students liked her. The murderer is still at large. Anyone who can provide details please contact: 1800-WITNESS-IN-FO.**

**Police suspects that it might be Marco Kohler, ex-student of Nolava High. He has murdered a girl once, and it was Ms. Kali who led us to him. He might kill her for revenge. **

"**Ms. Kali was the nicest teacher I've ever got. It's Kohler's fault. My Seniors said that nine years ago, Marco killed a girl, and nearly killed two people, if Ms. Kali had not stopped him. So now he's back for revenge." A Nolava High student said.**

"All right Marco, I'm calling the police." I got to my feet. "And don't try killing me here. There's people here."

"It's okay. I'm not killing you yet. Oh, and don't think of calling the cops. There's nothing about me they don't know yet. And if you want your friend to live, don't say that you saw me. Buh-bye, Nan." And he strolled off.

I dazed for a minute before I rushed off to find Jennifer.

"Oh, that's dreadful! We've got to be together!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but I'm more worried about Elaine. And Lily Fay. Ms. Kali's already gone."

"Poor Ms. Kali. She helped us such a lot."

"Yeah. So now I'm gonna act her role. Vivien took over Merlin's role when he's absent. So now I'm going to find some things on the Internet. Like, our school's name."

I switched on my laptop, and typed in T-I-N-T-A-G-E-L. Sure enough, it is related to Arthur. I copied the information down.

**In Geoffrey of Monmouth's ****_History of the British Kings_****, Tintagel is the scene of Arthur's conception. Arthur's mother was Ygerna, 'the most beautiful woman in Britain'. So beautiful was she that Uther Pendragon, Britain's High King, was so 'filled with desire for her' that he invaded Cornwall to do battle with her husband Gorlois. Ygerna was hidden at Tintagel while Gorlois' Cornish forces were besieged at Dimilioc hillfort near by. For days Uther's huge army laid seige to Dimilioc, until Uther grew fearful that his great passion for Ygerna would overwhelm him utterly; he called Merlin for a solution. Merlin, with the use of 'methods which are quite new', offered Uther a drug to change him into the exact likeness of Gorlois. Merlin changed himself into one of Gorlois' knights, and together they set off for Tintagel and the queen's bed where Uther then 'satisfied his desire'. Thinking Uther to be her husband Gorlois, Ygerna 'naturally believed all that he said and refused him nothing that he asked. That night she conceived Arthur. The real Gorlois died as Uther's army overran the Cornish forces. The High King Uther, in his own likeness again, marched on Tintagel for Ygerna, whom he married, and 'from that day on they lived together as equals, united by thier great love for each other'. And soon Arthur was born.**

**In ****1998**** the mis-called "****Arthur stone****" was discovered there that raised hopes for some basis for the legend.**

"Hey," I said, as words began to form in my head. "You know yesterday at the Pizza Hut? The girl with Marco? Well, her name's Ingie. Which may mean Ingrid. Which would be a modern definition of Igraine, or Ygerna, Arthur's mother. And you know Gordon, the guy that joined them later? Well, Gordon and Gorlois. Ingrid and Uther-incarnate are supposed to be together, but Marco changed Arthur's birth by setting up Ingrid for another guy, Gordon."

"No wonder William said she looks familiar! You mean, if he succeeds, Arthur would never be born?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. Like, Marco's gonna obliterate William."

"We've got to stop him!" Jennifer cried. "We can't let Marco win? I've always believed in the Arthur legend. I just don't want Lance to think I'm superstitious."

Our doorbell rang. We looked at each other. "I'll get it," Jennifer offered. She went out. She opened the door and it was William.

"Hi, Jen, Hi, Nan. Have you seen Ellie? I couldn't find her." William said.

"Hi Will. Where's Lance?" Jennifer asked.

"Lance? I thought he's with you! And I thought Ellie's with Nan!"

"No. We've only seen each other." Jennifer shook her head.

Suddenly, our phone rang. Jennifer picked it up and pressed for loudspeaker. "Hello, old boy Will, long time no see." It was Marco's voice! How did he get our number?

"Kohler…" William's jaw was set.

"Having fun without that fat girlfriend of yours? Oh hi, my Queen. Where's your protective Champion? And thy Immortal, noticed thine servant the Lily Maid?"

"What did you do to them?" Jennifer and William shouted in unison.

"Don't worry, they're safe. I'll like an exchange though. Holland for Jennifer, my love; Harrison for St. Arthur, my sworn enemy; and the Lily Maid for the Lady of the Lake, so you'll not be meddlesome anymore."

"NO WAY!" I burst out.

"Then too bad. I'll tell your estranged beau, and he'll come and rescue the Lily Maid, and then you'll have to rescue him back, 'cause he's not involved in this. You'll feel guilty. Otherwise I'll kill my hostages. I don't need them for personal means. And I'll kill them like I killed Marlin."

"Ms. Kali is dead?" William gasped.

"Well, meet me at the library at midnight three days later. Just the three of you."


	3. Chapter 3

"How did Lance get kidnapped? He was tough," I asked.

"He was also drunk. He was drinking at the pub, as he got scolded by Coach. I went to the Gents, but when I came back, he's not there anymore. So I came over here to ask Jennifer where Lance could be." William was grief-stricken.

"Elaine and Lily Fay must be going home after Elaine's shift when Marco ambushed them. Probably sneaked up behind them and knocked them unconscious." I mused.

"The thing is, do we meet Marco? Or tell the authoritives?" Jennifer asked the dreaded question.

"We can't. If we do, Marco'll kill them. I bet his got our room bugged."

"I'll go." William decided.

"But you'll die!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Not if we've got a plan. And the Lady of the Lake sure has one, doesn't she?"

"We need to go to Ms. Kali's house." I said. "Her house had a sword. It may not be Excalibur, but at least it's better than an umbrella or a hockey stick."

So we took a bus and got there. I knew where Ms. Kali's spare key was hid, and then we entered.

Ms. Kali's house was clean. We went to the study. I opened the closet. And there, lying within a "stone", was a sword. Ms. Kali must have spent hours cleaning it.

"Well, it's not Excalibur, but it's close enough. As I'm Merlin's apprentice, I shall 'bless' this sword." So I "blessed" the sword, and William grandly pulled it out of the "stone". Jennifer found a sheath, and the three of us brought the sword home.

Meanwhile, Jennifer and I filled William in about his "parents". "Do you know a guy whose name starts with U?" Jennifer asked.

"Maybe… Ulysses? and Ingrid. But he's a black! Plus, she's a Catholic. Her father'll never approve of this." William said.

"William, they have to get together, or you'll be powerless. You'll never be born."

"Fine."

We walked over to the soccer field near our house. William pointed to a muscular black guy. "There he is."

Ulysses's a great footballer, like Pele. He plays for our county. Ingrid is the cheerleader of the football team. Alas, beside her was a blonde guy, most probably Gordon.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'll invite Ingrid to come along with me, and William can go talk with Gordon about football." Jennifer suggested.

Ingrid was really pretty. Brunette curls, deep warm green eyes, petite figure… Anyway, Jennifer and Ingrid walked to Ulysses. It was love at first sight. Ingrid was totally awed by this six-feet-tall footballer, and Ulysses looked like he couldn't believe such a pretty girl was talking to him. They hit it off right away. But then the religion part came up.

"Let's go on a date," Ulysses suggested.

"Sure. But… are you a Jew?" Ingrid asked tentatively.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry then. My father doesn't allow me to date Jews, 'cause I'm a Catholic."

Blast the theology! Why couldn't they be an atheist, like Jennifer, who only believes in things with scientific explanations.

I walked over. "Hi. I'm Lily Fay's friend." Lily Fay's also a cheerleader.

Ingrid nodded. "Hi."

"Can't you just 'escape' from your house without your parents' notice? I mean, date first, think later, right?"

It totally worked. Not that I expected it to. Anyway, Ingrid was getting out of her house at ten. Ulysses'll be there on his bike, ready to whisk her away.

"Done!" Jennifer said. "All we need is their first kiss, and Hey presto, King Arthur is born!"

What did you tell Gordon?" I asked.

"Oh. Well…"

"Say it!"

"I told him that Nancy Lake's interested in him. He said he don't mind, as she's got a nice figure…" William blushed.

I glared at him, and punched him. In the arm.

"Oww!" He shrieked.

"You deserved it! And Gordon's a PERVERT!" I couldn't believe William'll do this to me. Well, maybe his girlfriend is more important to him than her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

William had "fencing" lessons in the day instead of Soccer practice. Jennifer learnt fencing, but not with a real sword. But still, she taught William some tactics. It was great fun seeing William spraining his wrist due to the heavy sword.

We never saw Marco anymore. Perhaps he's bidding his time, planning William's death. I just hope he's not mistreating Elaine, Lance, and Lily Fay.

Anyway, Pella totally rounded on me. "What d'you do to her?" he shouted at me during break.

"Did _what_ to _who_?" I asked.

"To Lily Fay! I knew you're jealous of her, but its been five years already."

"St. Arthur, shut up. Don't keep on yakking about the past. I've no interest in you in the last five years accept loath. Plus, Lily Fay's my friend. I'd no reason to hurt her."

"She's told me about your supernatural instincts, Lake. Seems like you're a Celtic Divinity incarnate. Well, I know your plan. Heard something about 'hostage'. If you don't give her back tomorrow, I'll tell the police."

Tomorrow! Earliest date is the day after tomorrow at midnight. He can't go tell the police! If he does, Lily Fay'll die!

I told Jennifer and William about what Pella said. "What can we do? Either we tell him about Marco, or we knock him unconscious."

William brightened up. "Hey, why don't I have a party, invite Pella over, and tell him that I broke up with Elaine. So, she's going to this resort to chill out, and she's taken Lily Fay with her."

"No. She'll have taken me, as I'm her best friend." I said.  
"Well, she won't. 'Cause my new 'girlfriend' is you."

"What!"

"Come on, it's for show."

"We're NOT going to act intimate."

"Well, if putting my arm around you is not intimate."

"What!"

"Puh-lease. We're a 'couple'. You ever saw a couple acting unaffectionate?"

I sat down angrily. "Fine."

"Ding! Dong!" The doorbell rang. Jennifer opened the door. It was Pella. "Hi," she said.

He just nodded and went in. William and his football mates are in the lounge, watching a soccer match and drinking coke. I was in the kitchen, preparing food. Pella walked in and saw me.

"Will, what's _she_ doing here?"

"Pella, I know you don't like Nan, but please don't show it like that."

"'Nan'? What's going on?"

"Pella, I'm with Nancy. Not Elaine."

"No! She's the one that kidnapped my girlfriend!"

"Pella, she did not kidnap Lily Fay. Elaine went to a resort to chill off after I broke off with her, and she pulled Lily Fay along." William explained.

"Oh. But she'd have called me."

"Will, do you think Elaine will let her bring a phone? Or let her call _you_? Her _boyfriend_?"

"Well, no."

"Where's Lance?" Someone asked.

"He's gone offski with his girlfriend." William explained.

"Good, then."

"Come on, guys, let's party."


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer and I slipped out of William's apartment. We just finished with the food and decided to grab a pizza on our way back.

We were rounding the desolated walkway when I saw a shadow. Immediately I turned around. It was Marco.

"Well, smart. Obviously I can't do the 'hit the head, cover mouth with drugged handkerchief' thing." He sneered.

"What do you want?" Jennifer demanded.

"You." He grabbed her. I ran after him. He was manhandling Jennifer.

If this was a two-hundred metre race, no doubt I could catch up with him. But he jumped into a motorbike, riding away.

Now, I don't ride a bike. I think its dangerous, and besides, I can ride, and I drive my own car. But I didn't park my car here!

By the time I drove my car out, Marco was well out of sight. I called William,

"Hello?"  
"William, Marco's taken Jennifer."

"What?"  
I told him what has happened. He decided to end his party, and he agreed to meet me in five minutes. He was riding in his bike. William had a bike.

I met him and I drove him to Tintagel University. It was exactly three day later. It was already eleven. So, I decided to coach him on swordplay some more. I could do hand-to-hand combat pretty well, having taken Taekwondo courses, and he could slice Marco.

So while I practiced with my "punchbag" (bolster), he was slicing at imaginary Marcos.

"Careful there. That's a Japanese _vase_!" I said. He just ignored me.

At eleven thirty sharp William and me went to the library. I messaged my teacher, Mr. Morton. Even though I hate him, he is a Literature teacher. He would know what I'm talking about.

Marco was already there, reading a book. The book Elaine and me had read, about the Arthurian Women, by Dr. Lisa Noel.

"Hi. You're early. I'm enjoying this book. It's by Mona's mother."

"No wonder. All loaded with bullshit. And Elaine _believed _it!"

"Not my fault."

"Quit this talking." William said, pulling his sword from its sheath. "Where's Elaine? And Lance, Jennifer, and Lily Fay?"

"A life for two lifes. Yours for Elaine and Lance. And yours, Lake, for Jennifer and Lily Fay."

"Or we take your life, and get four in return." William threatened.

"Oh, I don't think so. I've got a bug here. My associate will kill them all immediately if I'm killed. Of course, I'll go to jail after you died, but I don't care. I'm devoid of care now. I only wanted revenge."

"Hi!" We heard a girl's voice piped up.

"My sister." Marco introduced.

"You've got a sister? And she agrees?"

"For her own brother, yes. I just told her that if I'm dead, she's gonna kill the hostages with a 'toy gun'."

"What the heck! You're exploiting your sis!" I fumed.

William gave me a steely gaze. "I don't know about you, but I'm willing to do anything for Elaine. Like sacrificing my own life."

"How about fencing? Between you and William?" I suggested.

Marco bowed. "Why not? Mordred and Arthur battled with swords too. But I'll deal the lethal blow. You, St. Arthur, must not defend yourself. I'll want to enjoy Mordred's unclaimed glory of killing Arthur after several centuries. No tricks, Lake. after I killed him, I'm killing you. Then I'll ask my sister to let the minor characters out. Then I'm gonna kill myself. A hero's death." An insane smile was on Marco's face. "Let's begin."


	6. Chapter 6

"No! William, you can't _die_ defenceless! I'm not letting you!" I stood my ground.

"No. You will not." William said firmly.

"You've got no sword, Vivien." Marco pointed out.

"I don't need a sword."

"No umbrellas or hockey sticks here, too."

"I'll improvise."

With what? There's only books. Hey, maybe I could use a dictionary as a shield. Or to whack Marco's head.

That's when I spotted the flower. Ok, not a flower exactly. It's a long thorny stick with a single flower that's dropped off. Its three feet long.

"Use a stick?" Marco was laughing. He took a sword behind him. He took off his shirt. He was wearing an "armour" made of… Metal plates. Those kind you put food on. Really!

He brandished the sword. "Clarent. I made your Queen present it to me. And a sacrificial amount of blood from her."

"You hurt Jennifer!" I was angry beyond words.

William and Marco was circling. "Stay out of this, Nancy. It's between Marco and me. It was meant to be. Arthur dieing in the place where he was born. It's fate."

But… Tintagel was the place Arthur was born in. Mordred and Arthur battled in Lake Tamar. You know what? Tintagel University has got a pond. Called Tamar.

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't fight Marco hand-to-hand. He's got a _sword_! And a real one, dusty though.

"You know, I saw you take that sword from that stone. I traded the real Excalibur with a fake one. So you'll lose for sure. Never tried slicing with it, did you? It's wood, covered by aluminium foil." Marco gloated.

What? A wooden sword against a metal sword. William's got no chance.

"Where did you put the real sword?"

"Not gonna tell you." He smirked.

"Here." I tossed him an Oxford dictionary. With a solid hardcover, "Use this as a shield."

William stared at me. "Do you know how heavy this is? Can't I use a library chair?"

"You wanna use a plastic stool?" I asked him, pointing to the cute little stools.

"I'm going. Marco, I'll come by after you killed him. I'm not gonna stay and watch you impale William."

In truth, I was gonna look for the real Excalibur. I'm gonna ride William's motorbike. It's much faster. Guess I'd have to learn how to ride one. Elaine _did_ try to teach me how to ride one, though.

I rushed to Ms. Kali's house. Where in her immaculate house would Marco keep the real Excalibur? I remember William pulling 'Excalibur easily from the 'stone'. The real one must be…buried. Since

the 'stone' is like mud. From Ms. Kali's garden.

I got a shovel and went digging around in her neat garden. Almost immediately I could see a disturbed patch of crushed grass. I digged like a madwoman. Finallly! An old brown sword. I remembered how 'Excalibur looked so shiny. Now I know. It's wrapped with _aluminium_!

I went to a lake of a nearby garden. Hey, Excalibur is washed in a lake by the Lady of the Lake is not too cliché.

After I made sure its good, I rushed back to the library…


	7. Chapter 7

Just in time to see William, sword broken, lying under Marco, who was trying to stab through the hard Oxford dictionary. I rushed at Marco and tried to hit him on the head with the hilt. Marco snarled, backhanded William, and came after me. He's gonna fight with me with a sword!

I'm panicked. I've never used a sword before! I tried remembering what Jennifer taught William. I anyhow swung the sword and sliced Marco's cheek. Marco roared and charged at me, sword point at my chest level.

In my desperation, I threw the sword to William. "Here!" I shouted.

I know, I know. Like Elaine throwing the sword to William in _Avalon High_, when Marco was trying to shoot William. But now Marco was trying to stab me.

I played dodgeball, or "dodgesword", in this case. I'm quite a good dodgeball player. I was doing ok. That's when Marco cornered me. He was laughing evilly. "Guess I'll have to change plans. I'll finish you first, you little—"

William slashed Excalibur through the air. He cut off Marco's ponytail. Seriously. Marco grew a ponytail. Or maybe it's a wig.

Indeed it's a wig. Marco is WAY pissed off. "I'll get you for this, Arthur!" Then they did combat again.

Our Prince perceived it, and pressed fast forward,  
Hurtling through he host with his whole strength.  
There he met Mordred and with full malice said,  
"Turn, untrue traitor, your time is up!

Arthur perceived Marco's blow, and pressed his shield forward. Using his whole strength, he came at Marco with full anger. "Your time is up!"

But the great God I shall give you your death-blow.,  
And no rescue or ransom shall reach you from any man!"  
The sovereign struck him staunchly with Excalibur,  
Shearing off the corner of the shining shield

Now, Marco also used an Oxford dictionary as a shield. A shining one, no, really. William was shouting his war-cry. "By God, I'll kill you. And nobody will stop me!" And he struck Marco solidly with Excalibur. He sliced off a corner of a thousand-paged thick OXFORD DICTIONARY!

And hitting a hand's-breadth deep into the shoulder,  
So that the bright red blood blazoned the mail.  
Mordred shuddered and shivered, but shrank back little,  
Rather shot forward sharply in his shining gear,

And Marco was pierced in the shoulder. His "armour" was stained. But he did not shrink back. Instead, he went forward in his shining "armour".

And the felon struck fiercely with that fine sword,  
Ripping through the rib-plates on Arthur's right side.  
Through surcoat and hauberk of armoured steel  
the hilding hacked off a half-foot of flesh.

I mean, he pierced that sword through William's chest! Luckily it's not on the left. Otherwise he'd died instantly. William's ribs must all be broken.

That deadly blow brought his death, and dread pity it was  
That the dauntless man should die but by God's deeming!  
Yet still with his sword Excalibur he struck nobly,  
Guarding himself guilefully with his glittering shield,

I think William is dieing. Yet he still fought with Excalibur, guarding himself with his blood-splattered Oxford dictionary.

And slashed off Mordred's sword hand as he surged past.  
An inch from the elbow he hacked it clean off,  
So that Mordred sank down and swooned in the dust;  
Yes, through brassard of bright steel and brilliant mail,

Ok, this is too much. I fully ran away screaming for the caretaker. Mr. Gurde, the caretaker, shambled towards me. "What are

you doing out of bed at this hour, girl?"  
I pointed towards the library. I then called the police. God, I'd never seen so much blood in my life. The police said they're coming quickly.

Meanwhile, Mr. Gurde was staring disbelieving at the battle. William had slashed off Marco's arm! So Marco was now lying, bleeding on the floor.

And hilt and hand upon the heath were left lying.  
Then deftly he dragged that devil upright again  
And broached him with the blade to the bright hilts,  
So that he squirmed on the sword-point in his death-struggle.

Marco's _hand _was lying on the floor. Aaargh! William dragged him up, and was going to pierce his sword right through him.

"No! Let him die like that. This is called self-defense, not murder." I pleaded.

So William coldly let go of Marco. He coolly watched Marco squirming in his death-stuggle.

Yeah, death due to excess blood loss of laceration of hand. That's how Marco died.

"In faith, said the fated king, "It fills me with grief  
That such a false felon should have so fair a death."

"I really," William gasped, "am sad that such a bastard died so easily. Then he slowly keeled over himself.

"William!" I rushed over to him. Then the police were here. So was the ambulance.

And, as it were one voice, an agony  
Of lamentation, like a wind that shrills  
All night in a waste land, where no one comes,  
Or hath come, since the making of the world.  
Then murmured Arthur, 'Place me in the barge.'...

"You're gonna be fine, William. The ambulance's coming soon." I whispered. Then two paramedics carried a stretcher and carefully lifted William to the ambulance. I got onboard with him. I hoped my "Lady of the Lake" powers can save him. "Please don't leave Elaine alone. You gotta stay alive." I was crying now. Which girl wouldn't? After so much blood and one death, even me, a self-claimed tomboy, will break. Then William was ushered into the emergency operating room in Glastonbury hospital. The doctor is from Salerno. And now the cops

want to talk to me.


	8. Chapter 8

I told them what happened. After telling them about Marco, they fully believed what that madman would do."It all fits. Him murdering a school-teacher. So William cut off his hand as self-defense. It's not his fault. Plus, William was holding four of our friends hostage. He's told his sister to shoot them if he died.The police found that the bug was destroyed when Marco crushed them in his fall. Well, too bad.They found Elaine, Lance, Jennifer and Lily Fay in the basement. Seriously. Turns out Mr. Gurde was too busy drinking beer to visit the basement for three days. They were starved. Elaine was lucky to have a reservoir of fats. Skinny Jennifer and slim Lily Fay weren't so lucky. They were in the hospital for malnutrition. And Elaine was having a PTD (Post'Tramautic Disorder) fit. She was freaking out."Oh my god! How's William?""He's so sweet. Doing all those things for Elaine." Lily Fay said.Lance was surprisingly fine. Turns out he's flirting with Marco's sister, begging for morsels of food, like a lap-dog. Haha.

William was discharged after two months. As everyone knew the nature of Marco, William was not held for charges of murder. Instead, it's really self-defense. Or maybe man-slaughter. But Jennifer disagreed."It's only 'causing grievous hurt'. Who knows Marco would die because his hand was severed?"So now, finally, life was back to normal. No more psychotic-Marco-Kohler wanting to kill me and William. So many people died because of his revenge. Ms. Kali will be forever honoured in my memory. Mona's death was a relief. She's obviously as crazy as Marco. But still, we lost a beloved teacher. Most of us will probably have traumatic memories for life, like me. Seeing a severed hand, and stab wounds.Life was back to normal. William and Elaine, Jennifer and Lance, Lily Fay and Pella. Haha, guess the "Vivien and Pelleas" thing didn't really work out.So, almost ten years (when we were fourteen to when we're twenty-three), it all ended where it all began.

All characters' names are of Meg Cabot's _Avalon High_. Some personification are of my classmates. Sources about the Arthurian Legend are from http/www.clas. Alliterative Morte Arthure Story by: Lady-of-Nolava Completed in October 3rd, 2006


End file.
